Emotions and all Their Confusion
by RuroKen1332
Summary: This is a Kenshin Fic. duh It is AU and based in 20th Century, Japan. Kenshin has to fight for Kaoru in a tournement. But why?
1. School after New Year's Break

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin. Then again, I guess you see people typing that a lot. I wish I did own it though. I would have the power. Sweet.

_Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, ( math pg. 198 # 1-52, English read pgs. 30-43, History pg. 69 # 1-10, science pg. 62 # 1-8, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Practice Ryutsuisen) Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru in a bathing suit._

"Mr. Himura! please pay attention in class!"

"Yes m'am." And so it begins, school after New Year's break. It's most unpleasant, but I need to grit my teeth and bear it. The worst part about all of this is I'm POUNDED with homework. Oh well, at least I can stare at the back of Kaoru's head the entire time. If only--

"Mr. Himura! Pay attention! Now, what's the answer to number 4?"

I glanced at my paper for the answer, thankfully it was there, "x is equal to 3.43"

"Mr. Himura," sighed the teacher, "this is science."

"Oh, I'm very sorry, I believe the answer is, err, water?"

"We're learning about astronomy. You know, the stars , moons, planets, get with the program please. Water was before New year's break"

"Yes, m'am."

RIIIIIIING! Yes, school is out for the day. Now I can go home, wash clothes, clean the kitchen, and do my homework.

"Hey Kenshin. How's it goin?" asked the lovely Kaoru.

"Uhh, good, I suppose." I replied oh so smoothly.

"Wanna come over to my house for supper?"

"Oro? you mean you're gonna, umm, try cooking for umm... Yahiko...again? heh, heh"

"Why?

"Well, I dunno. Remember last time? You know, you, Yahiko, you're cooking... he got sick. I like your cooking personally. But I'm not quite sure about your, umm, style"

" My style? Himura Kenshin! I'm offering you my hospitality and you put me down! See if I ever wanna do anything for again!"

"Wait! Kaoru!" I said as I jerked her hair before she could storm off in a fuirious rage worse than a kamikaze (divine winds) "I'd love too"

"Really ! That's great! I'll see you at 5:00"

"Can I bring Sanosuke?"

"Umm, well, I suppose. But one remark from him about my cooking and both of you are out!"

"No problem. I'll see you tonight, Kaoru."

A/N Ok, This is my first Fic, so, don't slam me, please. But I guess everyone is entitled to their own opinion, so, have at. See you guys later.


	2. Dinner at Kaoru's

_Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, ( math pg. 198 # 1-52, English read pgs. 30-43, History pg. 69 # 1-10, science pg. 62 # 1-8, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Practice Ryutsuisen) Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru in a bathing suit._

"Mr. Himura! please pay attention in class!"

"Yes m'am." And so it begins, school after New Year's break. It's most unpleasant, but I need to grit my teeth and bear it. The worst part about all of this is I'm POUNDED with homework. Oh well, at least I can stare at the back of Kaoru's head the entire time. If only--

"Mr. Himura! Pay attention! Now, what's the answer to number 4?"

I glanced at my paper for the answer, thankfully it was there, "x is equal to 3.43"

"Mr. Himura," sighed the teacher, "this is science."

"Oh, I'm very sorry, I believe the answer is, err, water?"

"We're learning about astronomy. You know, the stars , moons, planets, get with the program please. Water was before New year's break"

"Yes, m'am."

RIIIIIIING! Yes, school is out for the day. Now I can go home, wash clothes, clean the kitchen, and do my homework.

"Hey Kenshin. How's it goin?" asked the lovely Kaoru.

"Uhh, good, I suppose." I replied oh so smoothly.

"Wanna come over to my house for supper?"

"Oro? you mean you're gonna, umm, try cooking for umm... Yahiko...again? heh, heh"

"Why?

"Well, I dunno. Remember last time? You know, you, Yahiko, you're cooking... he got sick. I like your cooking personally. But I'm not quite sure about your, umm, style"

" My style? Himura Kenshin! I'm offering you my hospitality and you put me down! See if I ever wanna do anything for again!"

"Wait! Kaoru!" I said as I jerked her hair before she could storm off in a fuirious rage worse than a kamikaze (divine winds) "I'd love too"

"Really ! That's great! I'll see you at 5:00"

"Can I bring Sanosuke?"

"Umm, well, I suppose. But one remark from him about my cooking and both of you are out!"

"No problem. I'll see you tonight, Kaoru."

Chapter 2

Well, it's time, I'm nervous, but I don't know why. I wonder if the fact that I'm bringing _Sano_ to eat at a meal prepared by the one girl I'm trying to impress has anything to do with it. Hmmm...

"Kenshin! Let's go! I'm hungry!" yelled Sano as if he was being starved to skin and bones.

"Alright! gimme a minute, I almost have this technique down. I'll be out soon." I go to the dojo every morning before school and I study Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu with my master, Hiko Seijo. So far he's thinking it was mistake to ever even begin teaching me. Right now I'm learning the technique Ryutsuisen.

"Hey Sano," grumble grumble grumble, "was that your stomach?"

Yeah! now let's go before I waste away to nothing!"

"Calm down, Sano. Kaoru isn't expecting us for another 15 minutes."

"Well then! What are we waiting for? It's at least a 30 minute walk."

"Oro! I forgot, c'mon! We gotta run!" Great. I just took a nice bath and now I'm going to get all sweaty and dirty running. If I wanna be optimistic about it all,m maybe the beautiful Kaoru-dono will think I'm "cute" dirty. This could be a good thing. "I hope so." oops, did I just say that aloud?

"What?" Shit, I did.

"Uhh, I didn't say anything."

"Yeah you did. You said 'I hope so'."

"Did not." and I ran even faster. Before I kmnew it, we were standing outside the Kamiya Kasshin Kenjutsu Ryu Dojo with a suprisingly lovely smell coming fromn behind the sliding door.

"You ugly! You can't cook! I don't wanna die yet! I'm only 10! Make Megumi come over and cook!"

"You little brat!"

SMACK

"Ow! Stupid, you hit like a girl!"

"I am a girl you little twirp!"

"I'm not little!"

"I'm bigger than you!"

"Maybe you're just a fat giant!"

"Or maybe you're just vertically challenged!"

The next thing Sano and I hear is a pot crashing, screaming, a crack that sounded like a bokken breaking, and the sound of of a body being pulled into another room.

"Hello Kenshin," greeted the breathless Kaoru, "Yahiko will not be joining us this evening, please come in."

"Umm, maybe this isn't the best time, we'll come over another day. C'mon, Sano."

"Kenshin, wait, we still have rice balls. Would you still mind staying for dinner? I know it's not a gourmet meal and I'm not dressed for the occa--"

"Sure."

"Kenshin!" and wham! There's a bokken being slammed across _my_ head.

"Oro?"

"Yahiko! I thought you were 'sleeping' in the other room."

"I wasn't sleeping! You knocked me out!"

"Did not!" and Kaoru quickly covered Yahiko's mouth.

"How's training?" I asked in an attempt to calm some people down and reach some sort of peace treaty, it didn't work.

"I dunno, It's goin' good, I guess. But it would be better if some stupid girl wasn't teaching me!"

"Ya-hi-ko!" Kaoru's rage was growing...rapidly.

"So, where's the food?" poor Sano, so hungry, so clueless.

"Sanosuke, where were you in the past five minures?" inquired the already frustrated Kaoru.

"Waiting for food."

"SANO!"

"Soooorrrry! gosh, I'm hungry! Feed me woman!"

"Here!" and Kaoru threw a rice ball at him, a tasty looking one at that matter.

"Ok everyone, I threw together some left over rice, chicken, and fish. Be careful, the tea is hot."

"Yummmm! This actually looks good." Said Sanosuke actually attempting a compliment.

"Betther than you though?"

"Yea-" and a sick look crossed Yahiko's face.

"Yahiko? You don't look so good." I said being Captain Obvious.

"Uggghhh. I really don't feel good." And he got up, ran outside, and regurgitated in the bushes. Kaoru rose and went to see if he needed help.

"Ummm, Sano, are you OK?" I asked.

"Grrrr... I'm HUNGRY!"

"Oro? Sorry. Don't bite my head off about it."

"It's your stupid girlfriend's fault!"

"She's not my grilfriend, Sano." I wish she was though.

"Kenshin! FEED ME! and not what your lover cooked!"

"I don't love her! Were just friends!" I said, oblivious to the fact that she heard every word I said.


	3. Where is this one?

Chapter 3

Ugh, great. School. Second day back. Five more days until the weekend. My brain, it  
hurts. Homework, I don't like it. Kaoru. Doesn't like me. My heart, it's broken.

Today I saw Kaoru holding hands, hugging, and having a good 'ol time with Shinomori  
Aoshi. I wonder if my fighting style's advanced enough...

"Hello Kaoru. How are things?" I asked with a voice hidden in the back of my head  
telling me that things weren't OK.

"Great," she replied with a slight hint of compassionate anger hidden for me in her voice.  
Well, at least it sounded 'compassionate', "Come on, Aoshi." Aoshi! It just hit me!  
Shinomori Aoshi! I thought he was inseparable from Misao. She never lets her lovely  
Aoshi leave her sight. I guess she got mad at him, again. Why Aoshi though? Why,  
Kaoru? I don't like him. Then again, I never really was buddy-buddy with him to start  
with. We've had our quarrels, of course, I'd win. Knowing Misao, Kaoru and Aoshi  
won't be together forever. I can see it now, Misao jumping Kaoru out in the orchard  
behind school and me coming to her brave and valiant rescue with no more obstacles  
standing between our love any longer.

I would gently hold her in my arms as the soft wind lightly blows cherry blossoms  
across her delicate face. Her radiant blue eyes would be shut, hiding the love and joy she  
has for life. Inside she is anxiously awaiting her Prince Charming (that'd be me) to lean  
down and kiss--

Wham! I slammed into a large brick wall that was apparently vibrant and noticeable to  
the people going around it, but to me it came out of no where and I fell down onto the  
cold hard concrete path that led in and out of what most people call a learning facility. I  
lay there stunned with my red hair no longer held together by Kaoru's blue ribbon that she  
gave to me that one night I went out without permission to fight for her honor. Yeah, I  
wish. The ribbon really came from an old piece of my fighting gi. The entire student body  
is now laughing as I rise and make a sad, but desperate attempt to regain composure and  
any dignity that might remain within my small body.

In the distance, I see Kaoru smiling lightly, but with an "are you OK, my love?" look in  
her warm blue eyes. Then, out of a portal in the wall, a thick dark shadow appears and  
grabs my Kaoru. Without pondering the consequences, I run and jump in landing on  
cobblestone streets with my sakabato attached to my waist. In the distance I hear the  
delicate voice screaming and I follow, once again without thinking. When she comes into  
sight, the dark shadow that held her by the waist was a man who slightly resembled Saito  
Hajime, the school's security officer.

"Come along, Battosai, we've all been waiting very anxiously for your arrival." I look  
around and there is no sign of any life forms. Then I see a quick shimmer of a shining  
object fly over me and then standing front of me. It is a man with a sword on his waist as  
well. As if I'm not bewildered enough, the man now standing in front of me looked like  
me. No time to think about that now, though, Kaoru needs saving.

I went around the corner and there were doors that were twice the size of a normal  
door. Cheers and clapping came from behind the doors. It sounded like a large crowd.  
Inside Kaoru was standing on a platform with "Battosai" on one side glaring at "Saito" on  
the other side. In the background, two men are fighting. Half of the crowd is screaming  
"Han'nya" and half is screaming "Swordsman Cho" Finally, the man with a hairstyle that  
greatly resembles a broom falls to the ground in utter defeat. The crowd cheers and chants  
proudly "Han'nya! Han'nya! Han'nya!" The victor steps up to the platform and grabs  
Kaoru's arm and shouts, "Today she is mine! who will be my challenger!" A prize? Is  
that what this is all about? I prepare my sakaboto to run into battle, and a hand lands on  
my shoulder. I turn and it's another Kaoru, but older and more mature looking than the  
Kaoru I know.

"For now there is nothing you can do. Come to my dojo and I will answer your questions,  
because I'm sure you have many."


End file.
